Ballet mortel
by Tatch
Summary: Univers de mort, univers de mélancolie et de combats. Les hommes se rencontrent, s'aiment et se quittent, laissant derrière eux les pleurs des abandonnés. Courts OS sans lien entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

Première fic publiée ici - stresse, se ronge les ongles, roule des yeux et transpire abondamment. Il s'agit d'un essai sans véritable scénario, que j'ai placé sous rating M pour le thème abordé et quelques termes érotiques. Pas vraiment de personnages précis non plus, bien que ce soit l'univers de Naruto qui m'ait inspirée (d'où la catégorie). J'accueille avec joie toute critique constructive ^^

_**Ballet Mortel**_

Sifflement de vent, crissement de l'acier, flamboiement de métal poli. Muscles qui se gonflent, paupières qui se plissent, corps qui se tendent. La main animera l'outil, celui-ci semblera prendre vie, et dansera, dansera, dansera. Epée. Continuité du bras, membre mutant du guerrier, étranger et familier. Les deux lames dénudées, belles meurtrières, mystérieuses succubes attirant à la mort leur possesseur, son adversaire et ses successeurs, se tendent l'une vers l'autre. Silencieusement, elles appellent, quémandent le baiser d'acier et de sang qui se fait attendre. Deux verges gorgées de désir, languissantes de pénétrer les chairs, mais pour déchirer, et non caresser. Amour ? Peut-être. Haine ? Sans aucun doute. Les deux hommes se contemplent, une lueur animale et criminelle dans leur regard langoureusement assombri. Leur garde est dressée, ils sont immobiles. Un frémissement les anime. Puis le calme retombe, et le duel se restreint de nouveau au regard. Ignorantes du monde alentour, les prunelles s'accrochent, se toisent, font l'amour et s'assassinent. Le théâtre semble immobile pour le voyageur égaré.

Et pourtant. Dans le fond de ces yeux ardents, le combat à venir s'annonce, le sol se macule de sang, et le théâtre pour le moment si paisible se ternit déjà sous le poids du futur carnage. Futur vainqueur et futur vaincu s'imaginent tenant la palme, brandissant orgueilleusement le poing de la victoire, foulant au pied l'honneur de celui qui est tombé, de même que les vers parcourront les entrailles de la dépouille. Le silence s'éternise. Les autres êtres ont quitté les lieux suspendus dans un espace hors-temps. La vie ne reprendra qu'après le combat. Sous cette apparente immobilité, jamais les deux guerriers ne se sont sentis aussi vivants. Leurs émotions se fracassent puis se brisent, et les éclats nés du choc produisent d'autres sentiments encore.

D'abord, Haine et Peur se ruent l'une contre l'autre. La première pousse à tuer, égorger, trancher sans attendre. La deuxième semble crier, supplier, pousser l'amas de muscle à tourner casaque. De leur confrontation, naquit la Prudence, accompagné de sa sœur circonspection, contrebalancées par leurs jumelles négatives, Impatience et Frustration. Un autre choc. Sang-froid et Réflexion entrent en jeu. Mais ils ne s'avancent pas seuls ; Regret et Pitié les accompagnent. Sauvagement, ces derniers sont bâillonnés par Courage, venu en renfort. C'est le plus bruyant, probablement parce que le guerrier mourrait de honte s'il s'imaginait sans lui. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le plus précoce des rejetons. Mais braillard, braillard ! Il étouffe ses ennemis, rallie ses troupes, manque de perdre Réflexion et Prudence en route, alliées utiles s'il en est. Ce pugilat gargantuesque, le guerrier n'en a pas conscience. Il le perçoit, mais en demi-teinte, paradoxalement, car cette première danse, interne et personnelle, déterminera l'issu de celle qui s'ensuit. Au fond de lui, refoulé dans son inconscient parce qu'inavouables, gisent Désir et Instinct, deux animaux traqués par l'homme méprisant et méprisable.

L'un deux a légèrement bougé. Alors les corps s'animent de nouveau. Un pas, deux. La danse commence. Une lente ronde débute, chacun tournant autour de son adversaire, le jaugeant. Le mouvement est lancé, il ne s'arrêtera que lorsque l'un d'eux gira à terre. La douce lumière, réprobatrice de tant de violence, se reflète sur les lames vengeresses, comme une supplique, une litanie de paix. Les deux hommes l'ignorent, perdus qu'ils sont dans leur soif de sang. Instinct a refait surface, plus confiant que jamais. Alors la danse continue. Un pas de côté, un pas en avant, arrière, côté, avant. Une brusque poussée sur les tendons. Choc.

Choc de deux lames se rencontrant enfin. Le bruit de métal résonne comme un gémissement de plaisir. Une étincelle virevolte, surprise, perdue et innocente. Ils estiment un moment la force de l'autre, pesant de tous leurs muscles sur l'épée adverse. Match nul, recul. Nouvel échange de regard, nouvelle poussée, nouvel éclat, nouveau tintement dans l'atmosphère pure du crépuscule. Mais cette fois, leur échange est suivi de plusieurs autres. Soudainement frénétiques, ils tournoient l'un contre l'autre. Leur lame se rencontrent et se quittent, leurs yeux s'agrippent et se perdent, leur corps se frôlent et se séparent. Bientôt, les halètements se mêlent à la danse, ainsi que cette odeur si particulière, qu'ils connaissent si bien. Sueur. La sueur de deux corps à l'effort, cherchant désespérément l'autre sans parvenir à le trouver, souhaitant blesser, si fort que c'en est douloureux et ridicule. En eux, Courage insulte et encourage ses troupes. Encore, Encore ! Plus fort, plus vite, plus souple, plus leste ! Vise, esquive, virevolte, plie, ose, tranche l'air, rencontre l'acier à défaut de la chair, trouve la faille mortelle et fatale ! Idiot, plus à gauche d'un millimètre ! Danse, danse, DANSE !

Les halètements se transforment en grognement sourds. L'échange dure et perdure, sans oser départager les deux concurrents à la victoire. L'acier refuse de pénétrer et évite comme par malice la chair de l'autre, augmentant le désir sans fin de la violence. Soudain un pas de travers, une lame plus vive que l'autre. Le liquide rougeâtre jaillit, ose troubler la pureté du lieu et s'immisce dans leur duel intime. Ils reculent, comme interloqués. Hésitent. Courage hurle en eux, mais Peur et Prudence ont refait surface. L'indemne n'ignore pas le danger d'un homme blessé ; le blessé n'ignore pas l'avantage d'un homme indemne. Comme si, brusquement, ils prenaient conscience de leurs actes. La Mort est au bout de ce combat ; elle les attend et sera peut-être la véritable gagnante de la danse. Mais n'ont-ils pas passé, il y a fort longtemps, un pacte avec elle ? Leur choix est irrémédiable ; choix des armes, choix du sang, choix de la violence, du sacrifice et de l'abandon de soi. Ils ont juré. Alors la mélodie mélodieuse reprend.

Car les lames s'entrechoquent de nouveau. Où est Courage, dans cette débauche d'animalité ? Bien loin. Il n'a plus voix au chapitre. Car c'est Instinct, le petit renié, le marginal, l'oublié, qui a repris ses droits. Timidement, il sort, s'empare des corps, les meut comme un marionnettiste ses pantins. Courage, cet épouvantail construit par les hommes, n'a plus sa place dans cet échange bestial et sensuel. Boudeur, il abandonne. Il n'y aura plus de pause. Le sang tachait une seule épée ; il souille désormais les deux. Les gémissements de souffrance, étrangement semblables aux cris de plaisir d'une vierge immaculée, se mêlent aux respirations lourdes. La musique s'échappant des armes prend des airs de requiem. L'un abaisse brusquement ses genoux, plonge sous la lame adverse, et frappe puissamment l'abdomen. L'autre laisse échapper un gargouillis surpris et réprobateur. Il ploie un instant, avant de se ressaisir. D'une main, il retient ses organes grouillantes et frémissantes, éprises d'une liberté inaccessible dans la prison de chair. Il relève sa lame. Tard.

Trop tard. Car l'autre a déjà tranché. Un râle d'agonie corrompt la musique qu'ils jouaient jusqu'alors. Comme un corps submergé par l'orgasme, les muscles du vaincu sont secoués de frémissements, puis de tremblements. Forts, souverains, incontrôlables. La douleur obscurcit ses traits, lui fait perdre pied et le plonge dans un autre monde. Un cri résonne à ses oreilles. C'est l'autre qui a hurlé ainsi, comme un loup célébrant la fin de l'hiver ou un vautour hélant sa proie perdue. Alors, dans un ultime sursaut, le mourant lance son épée, sa compagne, la séparant de son bras pour toujours, comme en signe de défaite. Défaite cruelle et sanglante car, dans un formidable élan, la verge d'acier se plante dans le cou de l'adversaire. Dernière embrassade, cruelle embrassade. Les pupilles du combattant s'agrandissent de surprise, avant de se revêtir de reflets accusateurs. Persévérance, chose imprévisible, maudite parce qu'imprévisible. Lentement, la masse de muscle s'affaisse à son tour, laissant piteusement échapper son arme. Glissement du cuir contre la paume, tintement du métal contre le sol, frissonnement de l'herbe effrayée face au baiser sanglant. La mélodie se clôt sur ce doux son.

Courage, Peur, Instinct, Désir et leurs compagnons se taisent. Le silence est retombé dans le lieu du carnage. La vie reprend son cours, et quelques oiseaux se perchent sur les branches des arbres. D'un œil curieux et stupide, ils contemplent les deux corps étendus là, encore tendus l'un vers l'autre. Comme le dernier aveu d'un désir autant meurtrier que charnel. Deux corps sanglants, ruisselants. Deux corps qui ne seront bientôt plus que charognes, alors qu'un instant plus tôt ils se mouvaient avec une grâce inégalée, et dansaient, dansaient, dansaient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quels imbéciles**

La pluie dégoulinait lentement sur le carreau de la fenêtre, les gouttes dessinant de longs sillons, souillant la translucidité du verre. Elles lui brouillaient la vue et déformaient les rues en contrebas, de façon presque surréaliste. Le monde en semblait changé, gris, métamorphosé. Absurde. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les lourds nuages s'accumulaient sur le village de Konoha. Leur masse opaque, grisonnante et moutonnante, qui lui avait paru si belle par le passé, était à présent lourde de menace. Une menace sur quoi, sur qui ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Ils pleuraient, ces cumulus, ces nimbus, ces informités soudain lourdes de sens.

Il se décolla de la fenêtre, lentement, avec douceur. Parcourut de son regard vide les murs de son refuge. Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur un tableau représentant un champ désert, où se plantaient trois kunaïs, étrangement solitaires. Comme s'ils pleuraient la fin de la violence des combats. Pourtant, ils étaient exempts de sang, et l'encre avait merveilleusement reproduit le métal étincelant, comme neuf. Armes meurtrières et pleines de pureté. Quel étrange paradoxe. Il grimaça. Quel imbécile. Il avait voulu représenter des lames après la bataille, et pourtant il les avait dépourvues de leurs éclats criminels. Ridicule.

Quels imbéciles.

A moins que ce ne soit l'expression de son propre désir, de ses propres regrets ? De ses peurs, ainsi que de celles de tout ninja ? Se battre, tuer, poignarder, frapper, tordre. Tordre jusqu'à ce que le craquement fatal retentisse. Tordre jusqu'à ce que la nuque se brise. Que le regard de l'adversaire honni se voile, devienne vitreux. Absent. Comateux. Mais personne ne se relevait du coma de la mort. Mort de l'individu, mort d'un combattant, mort aussi de toutes les espérances de celui-ci, de ses affections, mort de ses proches, mort de sa volonté. Car pourquoi se battait-on ? De quel droit abrégerait-on la vie d'un autre, quand il était, tout autant que vous, persuadé de son bon droit, enfermé dans ses convictions ? Quand il se battait, lui aussi, pour défendre ? Qui ? Lui, eux, les siens, sa vie, leur vie. Souvent sans doute, les guerriers avaient rêvé d'une guerre sans tâche. Une guerre la victoire sur leurs adversaires ne leur laisserait pas ce goût amer. Etincelante comme ces kunaïs. Blanche de tout pêché.

Mais une guerre n'était jamais blanche de tout pêché.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur les autres peintures. Un arbre solitaire, un masque anbu, une jeune fille qui l'avait frappé par sa beauté. Il ne s'attarda sur aucun. Ces tableaux sans nom, créés par lui, puis reniés. Reniés, car la blancheur du panneau de bois qui aurait dû accueillir leur titre était intact. Vide. Vide, comme il l'était. Plus encore aujourd'hui qu'un autre jour.

Quels imbéciles.

Soudainement, ses doigts se saisirent de sa boite d'artiste, l'ouvrirent, presque avec brutalité. Il laissa errer la pulpe de son index sur les poils de son pinceau, appréciant sa douceur, l'unicité de chacun des brins qui pourtant formait un tout. Il trempa son ustensile dans l'encre, et débuta son œuvre. Il s'y attela avec soin. Une touche de jaune. Une touche d'azur. Une autre de rose, pour les cheveux de cette imbécile.

Une touche de rouge, pour leur sang. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent, puis repartirent, follement, impétueusement, gravant sur le papier ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer, et laissant libre court à l'énergie créatrice qui l'animait. Il l'avait ressentie tant de fois, cette énergie. Aujourd'hui, elle se faisait pourtant plus pressante que jamais. Elle hurlait, le malmenait, le torturait. Criait sur la toile ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec sa langue. Exorcisait. Chaque nuance semblait le délester d'un poids, le soulager. Décoller ses émotions de lui-même, ces émotions dont il ne voulait pas. Tristesse, haine. Haine, tristesse. D'un geste ample, il tâcha de vert le lin qui recouvrait le panneau de bois. Regret. D'un geste fin, il raffermit le bleu profond du ciel. Refus. D'un geste fatigué, il souligna de noir l'ombre d'un corps. Manque.

Quels imbéciles.

Comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, il s'arrêta. Epuisé d'avoir tant extirpé de lui-même. Il contempla son œuvre. A sa grande surprise, une perle d'eau souillait la toile, dans le coin gauche. Impossible. Il ne ferait jamais cette vulgaire erreur de débutant. Puis il en repéra d'autres, et d'autre encore. Une multitude. Une infinité. Ces perles naissaient de ses yeux, tendrement et horriblement salée. Mutilaient la toile, et la frappaient du sceau de ses sentiments. Farouchement, il l'éloigna. Il refusait d'abîmer leur représentation. Repoussant la toile, il s'effondra sur le bord de son plan de travail.

Saï pleurait. De longs et douloureux sanglots secouaient ce corps long et fin, si fragile en apparence. Ses larmes répondaient à celles du ciel, semblaient accentuer le déluge tout en tentant de l'atténuer. Le ninja se releva brusquement. Cette toile aurait un nom. Un nom pour ces deux imbéciles morts avant l'heure, pour ses deux coéquipiers, ses… amis ? Jamais une attaque aussi futile n'aurait dû les tuer… non ?

« Quels imbéciles ».


End file.
